A Little Thorny Problem pt1
Synopsis As the headless Nightwalker makes it way towards Iron Town to reclaim it's head while sucking the life out of everything in his way, Alex and Isaac make their way to him to return his head. They have little time before dawn, otherwise the Nightwalker will disappear with the rising sun. As they make their way towards him, the Nightwalkers continues to release life sucking black ooze making them dodge the best they can. Soon they are surrounded until they are saved by San and an airborne Rukia who manages to safely land them all on a large boulder. Using the opportunity, Alex and San despite the ooze from his head cursing them, returns Shisha-Gami's head to the Nightwalker just before the sun rises. Back in the river near Iron Town, the women and lepers are joined by the men and Eboshi minus Yashahime, watch as the Nightwalker is made whole, removes all the black slime, and falls onto the burning Iron Town. The impact creates a wave a wind that blows the left over black slime, debris, and fire out as the people of Iron Town hold together as the wind blows all over. When the wind stops, the citizens see that the forest was fully restored all over, and the lepers had been healed to resemble regular people along with Koroku's arm being healed. When Eboshi regains consciousness, she asks to speak with Alex, and that she wants to start over with a better town. In the hills, Alex and San awaken to find the mountains covered in greenery once again. Alex also finds two new jewels representing Shisha-Gami and the Nightwalker's essence and feels that the rage in hi s curse has disappeared completely. Despite San's feelings for Alex, she still can't forgive the humans, and has to lead the wolf clan which Alex understands. He plans to help rebuild Iron Town but promises to visit her whenever he gets the chance. While Rukia thanks Alex for everything before leaving. Four days, the people of Iron Town repair their homes using leftover materials from the battlefield to repair the forge and guns in order to defend themselves from Lord Asano who hasn't made a move since the previous battle. They even became a farming community and are now living peacefully with the forest. Alex and Isaac are by the river cleaning and making lunch while Alex has decided that even though he has accepted the job of saving the spirit kings, he has to go home to tell his family that he's alright, and what he will be doing for a while. San arrives and asks him if he plans to go home. She's worried due to Takemaru and Yashahime still being out there along with Asano's samurai forces. Alex says he plans to, but only to tell his family he's alright, and he'll be right back as soon as he's done. San gives him a headbutt to make him remember to come back. Two weeks later in the forest near Amishi Village, Alex rode on Isaac to find the tree that he used to come to this time period. As they search through the forest, they failed to notice thorn like vines moving around, almost like they were following the pair. Alex and Isaac find the tree only to be confronted by Baras, a former minion of Somiesa turned servant to Hexxus who demands to know the location of San and Rukia to kill them along with Alex and Isaac. Before anymore questions can be asked, Alex touches the tree causing it to glow, and make Alex and Isaac disappear. Before Baras can figure out what happened, she hears Amishi warriors approaching, and leaves before she is spotted. Navigation Category:Chapters